To Put Life in your Eyes
by FreckledHorse
Summary: A 'plague' has been roaming the streets of japan for years, because of this disaster the government have kept the citizens of Japan locked in a underground facility. Makoto hates it and makes his get away, immediately going to the first place that comes into mind. The ocean. But when he meets an unusual character he finally finds out that the plague is not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking past the guards he ascended up the rusty ladder, his heart pounding against his chest. Anxious for what awaited him, anxiety pooling in his stomach. The brown crumbly dirt sticking to his sweaty palms as he clambered up. A glint of light was peeking through the big chamber door. "This is it…" he thought to himself opening the door upwards, he squinted at the sudden light adjustment, grey clouds flooding the sky. Slowly the tall male rose above, getting out of the chamber, his white jeans and shirt stained brown from all the filth that had clung to him while he was escaping.

His eyes were wide in awe as he observed the vast land that he hadn't witnessed since 10 years ago. It was the plagues fault. If it never had happened he wouldn't have been trapped in that underground facility, he would have been living normally with his family, but now he can't go back to a normal life and he never will.

The wind brushed against his strong features as he walked further away from the facility, he needed a place to go, where he could be free. Unfortunately he had to start rushing his decision as huge alarms went off. He looked behind to see the shut chamber door glint with a luminous red, from an alarm light that was going off. "Where do I go?" He asked himself. The male took a deep breath, using his long sleeved stained white shirt to wipe the sweat dripping off his forehead. He glanced at his wet palms. A slight smile emerged on Makoto's face as an idea sprang into his mind "I know now…" A determined look in his eyes surfaced as he looked far past the land, gazing at the ocean where he once used to play in. the male picked up his muscular legs and started to run, the wind blew forcefully in his face as he sprinted, determined to get to the water. A smile tugged at his lips as his feet started to sink into the yellow sand, only a few meters from the water. The water was still, nothing could disturb it, Makoto closed his eyes feeling the nice ocean breeze fly smoothly across his face. He let out a relieved sigh before walking slowly into the water, the water rippled with each step he took. He breast stroked further into the water until his long legs could no longer touch the ground. He laid peacefully on his back, green eyes staring at the calming blue sky. A tranquil atmosphere surrounded the male as he floated on the surface of the settled water.

Cold Droplets splashed onto the side of the males face, this was unnatural as the water had been nothing but calm. 'Have they found me?' he asked himself as he stopped lying on his back and looked around, his heart pounding hard against his chest, anxious to know if a guard from the facility had followed him. His eyes widened in fear as he felt a rough object brushed against his legs. He calmed himself down as he saw nothing around him, assuming what brushed against his leg was just something as ordinary as seaweed. 

Makoto relaxed back into the water, submerging himself letting the feel of cold Japanese ocean surround him. The water pulled everything into a sharp focus and the idea of his new found freedom threatened to overwhelm him. The thought of having no one to tell him what to do or push him into a direction he doesn't want to go made him relived. The facility was a very dangerous place too, one wrong move and you would be abused. The many times a fist collided with his cheeks bones, bony knees, kneed into his ribcage and hands ripping out his brown smooth locks from his scalp was too many to count.

Makoto is kind gentle person but never again will he tolerate anything like that. It was too painful of an experience, not because he got hurt but because his whole family was too. The blood stained clothes when they came back from there 'appointments' with the facility guards gave makoto chills.

The Appointments were a little meeting between the president of the facility and an ordinary person that was forced into the facility. The president would ask you questions about the plague and god knows what would happen if you didn't answer or if you say something 'inappropriate'. Makoto's teeth clenched just thinking about the grim memory. "The president said it was going to be a safer place, a happier place to live in, but like usual the president was wrong. Death was a safer option than living in a filthy place such as that." He mumbled to himself.

Again Makoto felt another uncomfortable sensation as a familiar object brushed against his leg, flinching from how rough and unnatural the material was that brushed up against him. But again the tall male ignored the object. 'Probably just seaweed, don't freak out makoto' he thought to himself trying to keep himself as calm as possible, sinking into the cool water more until the clear water surface over his lips. Water dripped into the slim gap of the male's mouth down his throat, frantically he sat up and starting coughing hysterically. The water left a taste of salt in the male's mouth making him cringe ' I better get out now' he thought, wiping the water drops that were slowly trickling down his strong features.

His eye lid closed slightly, squinting, trying to get a clear image of what was in front of him. The male extended his arms and legs, kicking the water, swimming closer to the blurry figure. The image became clearer each stroke he took. His eyes widened and he stopped immediately.

"You…how did you escape?!"

He grinned swimming closer to the stranger.

"I thought I was the only one who managed to escape the facility!"

The other was staring at the other Makoto in shock. The black haired stranger observed the muscular male. The dark haired male forced his head into the water, but came out seconds later. "You have legs?…."

Makoto looked at the other in confusion and disbelief. What kind of answer was that?

"Yes? I do…" He nodded questioning himself, unsure of what the other meant.

The male stared intensely at Makoto with lifeless blue orbs, almost as if he was hoping for more of an answer.

Makoto felt chills down his spine as a familiar rough surface descended down his thy. He looked around trying to find an explanation, he knew it wasn't normal if it constantly happened. A little gasp escaped the male's lips and something started to rise from the water near the other stranger.

"I think there's something below you, move slowly towards me…" He extended his hands gesturing for the other to come closer.

The stranger raised an eyebrow but did as the other male said. The shadow in the water followed the other. "M-my names Makoto by the way." He said trying to keep conversation, mainly because he was terrified at the moment and wanted to calm himself.

The other stared at the male, completely expressionless "My name is Haru." The other said in a quiet tone, not caring about the issue that makoto was frantically worried about. After a while of swimming, Makoto got confused as he noticed that the whenever Haru stopped moving so would the shadow, he noticed it never once rose about the surface of the water. "Haru…what is that next to you?" He asked, wondering if Haru had something stuck on his leg or if he has a pet.

Haru had a slight confused expression on his face. He looked down then glanced back up at Makoto. "It's my tail…." He murmured softly. Makoto stared at the other male slightly aghast, the water behind him swirled and the beginning of two fins emerged from the blue…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Makoto's heart pounded inside his chest, horrified by what he was witnessing. "But that's not, you can't be" he stammered, staring at the scaly tail in disbelief. Two pools of dark ocean blue stared at the tall male. Haru's expression looked as though he was questioning what the other was saying. "What's wrong?" the other mumbled innocently.

"y-you have a tail!" he stuttered watching the tail swish and slowly descend from the surface, going back into the stressed water.

Haru nodded "yes…and you don't." he stared at the water in front of Makoto, as if he was looking at the others legs

The water became more stressed as the small male extended his arms and dove into the water, disappearing out of Makoto's sight. Makoto was extremely creped out by this. He still didn't know if he was dreaming or not, all of this was too unbelievable

"Maybe I drank seawater" and am just imagining these things' he was starting to believe in that theory until he felt cold, smooth hands slide up his muscular legs. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled, startled by the cold hands that pressed against his skin.

After a few minutes the males breathing pace began to go back to normal again. He watched as a head emerged from the surface of the water. "w-what was that for!?" he stuttered. Haru smiled slightly "I wanted to feel real life human legs…"

Makoto glared at the other male for scaring him "d-don't touch my legs without my permission!" he said swimming back slightly, so that the two males had a gap of space in-between them.

Haru watched with sad blues eyes as the other moved back cautiously. Haru usually showed very little emotion on his features but he was very disappointed with Makoto's comment. Makoto noticed this and felt a pool of guilt bottling up in his stomach.

He looked at the other with gentle eyes "It's not like I dislike it…" he mumbled trying to make the other feel better "it's just that I'm not use to it, so it's just a little weird…" he smiled kindly hoping the mermaid would understand. He still couldn't believe he was talking normally with Haru, or how fast the thought of a real life mermaid had processed into mind, almost as if it was normal to see mermaids every day, but it was probably because he couldn't see the abnormal side of Haru yet, because it was submerged in the water.

Haru nodded, understanding what the male had to say. Slowly he began to move his tail side to side, popping the other male's personal bubble and getting face to face with him. Staring at Makoto with his dull eyes "…Why?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow "why what?"

The dark haired male tilted his head down shyly, Haru's lifeless eyes looked at the steady surface of the water, watching his reflection shadow on the surface. "Why are you the only one who has escaped? …Why is there no one out here besides you?" he mumbled, sinking slightly in the water, sulking.

Makoto's eyes widened at the question soon glazing over in anger, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly thinking very deeply about the question. The question he had asked himself before.

It was his first thought when he managed to claw his way out of the facility, second thought while he was on the move getting himself together before he was overwhelmed by guards, Even when he was on his way his most calming area, the water, every step closer he took to the water's edge he thought 'Why am I the only one?'

It confused him so much? Why didn't they follow him, the place outside of the facility was a much safer one, even if the government didn't think so, Makoto knew it was true.

He rose his head and looked at Haru, he hated to admit it, but sadly he knew the truth. He looked at the other with sad eyes "It's because they were scared…" the mumbled words were said almost as if his heart had been broken.

He clenched his teeth, aggravated with the thought.

"Why couldn't they just have followed?! I didn't want them to stay there! I was supposed to protect everyone!" he yelled, getting emotionally frustrated by the subject "All everyone and I talked about in there was freedom….. I was the only one who acted on the thought" he could tell he was getting out of line, but this was just a very sensitive subject.

The person who got the abuse worse than anyone else was Makoto. Starting from the age of six and impacting his life. It had tilted his way of thinking and left a scar a on his heart that would never heal.

He took a deep breath in, calming himself. The male ran his fingers through his damp hair, pushing his wet bangs out of his face, making Haru stare at the other in awe.

"But I guess it was only talk…" Makoto murmured sadly "…unfortunately nothing happens when you talk about things that you want, you actually have to physically do it and work hard, not caring if you live or die. That is what you need to do to get what you want..."

Lifeless blue orbs looked at the cool water, deep in thought. He glanced at the other and nodded "…your right…"

Makoto's jaw dropped hearing the dark haired male, 'h-he agreed with me!?' He questioned if he heard the other correctly. Haru extended his small pale hands until they touched the others large ones. Makoto's gaze was drawn to the male's hands. They look so delicate, the small framed hands had only few unnatural aqua blue scales ascending up his arm, sparkles shimmered from the scales as the sun reflected off them.

Haru stared with lifeless eyes at the males green orbs. "Please…help me…and I'll help you…"

Haru had Makoto's full attention but there was one thing he couldn't understand

"…How can you help me?"

The dark haired male slowly moved his hand so that he was grabbing the others hand and intertwining his fingers with the males. "Come."

Haru Immediately sprang back into the water swimming as fast as he could and dragging the taller male with all his might. The water parting as they swum in a perfectly straight line. The direction they were heading was towards the land. Makoto could feel the rough sand grazing against his knees and soon enough his head surfaced above the water again.

"haaaaa…." Makoto gasped for air, keeping a firm hold on Haru's pale hand. That was the longest time he has held his breath under water, his head ached from the lack of oxygen and it felt like his lungs were going to burst.

Makoto walked onto the land, his feet sinking in the soft yellow sand. He glanced down, realising the other was still in the water. "What are we supposed to do now? You can't get out of the water…"

"…who told you that?" mumbled Haru, raising an eyebrow. "Mermaids can turn into humans….but only for a certain amount of time…."


End file.
